Talk:Oink
Let's keep the jokes (and strange comentary) on the talk page and out of the article. --Sagius Truthbarron 11:26, 1 March 2006 (CST) Oink, master of the universe Oink's a pretty hardy fighter and, thanks to NPC invulnerability, can certainly scrap his way through the mission. Even if you're going for the bonus, I suggest you keep Oink in the group until you've at least cleared the beach and up to the cutscene trigger before reuniting Oink with his family. --Havral Glommon 20:40, 28 February 2006 (CST) :NPC invulnerability? I know Oink is immortal but I haven't yet seen another invulnerable NPC. Maybe the Black Knight? --Ishmaeel 20:54, 28 February 2006 (CST) :: This is surely not true for every NPC that follows you on a Mission or Quest, but is true for some of them, e.g. Sanyi and I'm sure there's more invulnerable NPCs (apart from the Collectors) :::But the Oinkster is the ONLY NPC, I recall anyway, who attacks hostile mobs and gets away with it. So, there are invulnerable NPCs like Sanyi who will not be harmed by, say, a Chain Lightning hitting the guy next to them, but none of them attack and get away with it. Oink for president!! --Karlos 21:44, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::::I remember it used to be possible to charm Oink's kin, the Prize-Winning Hogs in pre-searing. It was an exploit, because they were invinvcible, so even though they did very little damage with their attacks they would eventually kill even the toughest foe if you give them enough time (provided no healing for the foe). -- 22:00, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::::He wouldn't make a good president but a benevolent dictator is something else. My vote for Oinkyoink! (Did I just vote for a dictator?) --Ishmaeel 22:02, 28 February 2006 (CST) Does anyone else remember Oink back from the days of the beta mini-tutorial? Oink has been the hidden rules of Tyria right from the start. --129.143.4.67 19:58, 1 March 2006 I love Oink :Oink is a him, look at the interview link on the Bonus Mission Pack page. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 02:43, 13 November 2007 (UTC) How is he in HM? That would be nifty. Mr. Mango 03:27, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :He's still immortal, I'd assume. 03:29, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::What about damage/levels? J Striker 11:19, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::According to the mission entry he is lvl 20 in HM. --Winterbay 12:08, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::So that's why Gates of Kryta HM was so farmed mission before EotN and its cathedrals. ^^ J Striker 12:34, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Notes "''It is unknown if Heal Area, Shouts, or Chants affect him, although the first may be tested." The second and third could be, too. Leadership, anyone? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Correct me if im wrong, but while using Heal Area doesn't the ammount healed rise from any player, NPC, minnion etc. that is effected by the spell? So testing Heal Area should be as simple as casting it while standing within spell range of Oink? If it effects him it should be very visable. Also the Leadership coupled with Shouts and Chants is a good catch for testing. Any P/Mo's with access to Gates of Kryta want to synergize and test em both out? -- 10:24, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :AoE Healing spells do affect him, here's the picture. The shouts though do not seem to have any effect, I am not sure about it, but when you run past some1 who activates "Fall Back!" (oink should be in the area of affect, and you shouldn't), he doesn't seem to have any speed increase.--Kaneru 01:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Heal Area heals all creatures within its range, whether friend, foe, or neutral. "Fall Back!", on the other hand, only affects allies, which means anyone in your party box. Oink is a neutral in this mission, not an ally. —Dr Ishmael 01:46, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Allies are any people whose names show up green. Fall back affects minions, for example, and you can cast healing spells/protective enchantments on beacons of droknar. "Any friendly creature is considered an ally, i.e. anything that appears as a green dot or triangle on the minimap. This includes everybody listed in the party window, as well as friendly animals or NPCs." ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 07:16, 4 December 2008 (UTC)